Dysfunctional
by callmebethanyyy
Summary: Set after 905. Ty, Peter and Tim come back from working on the loft. Somethings happened, Tim's annoyed, Peter's annoyed and Ty is exhausted. One Shot.
The door to the house opened and Ty, Peter and Tim all walked in, bickering, "… Well you two obviously don't know what you're doing. You're just lucky that I have been selfless and have given you my time to help you build that place!" Tim argued.

"Oh Tim… Really? Just because I suggested pot lights for the loft doesn't mean I don't know what I'm doing. You're the one who nearly electrocuted Ty, turning on the electrics without any warning!" Peter snapped back.

Amy, Casey and Lou had heart the argument and all three of them sighed, the three men walked through to the living room, Ty went and sat down next to Amy, he looked exhausted.

"What's going on?" Amy asked.

"I'll tell you what's going on, your husband nearly got himself electrocuted! I clearly said, ' _I'm turning on the electrics, don't touch anything'_ and as I turned it on he only just managed to jump out of the way. And don't even get me started on general over here…" Tim said.

"Call me that one more time and I'll…" Peter started.

"Guys, both of you. Stop it! Katie is asleep and Georgie is upstairs. The LAST thing she needs is to hear her father and her grandfather tearing each other to shreds." Lou snapped.

"Tim, I think it's time we leave," Casey suggested, "Thank you for dinner Lou, it was lovely."

"It's okay, glad you enjoyed it," Lou replied.

Casey got up and walked over to Tim and Peter, "Come on."

"Come on then general… I mean… Peter, we'll drop you at the dude ranch," Tim suggested.

"Thanks Tim. Erm Lou, I'll be over about 9 ish? Is that alright?" Peter asked.

"Yeah that's fine. Katie will be ready; she's looking forward to spending the day with you. See you tomorrow." She replied. Tim, Casey and Peter all said their goodbyes and left.

* * *

Once the three of them had gone, Lou turned to Ty, "Was it really that bad?"

"Oh you have no idea. The constant digs at each other, honestly your dad is awful to him! I've never noticed it before today, but oh my god, I actually feel sorry for him!" Ty exclaimed.

"Right, so what happened with you almost getting electrocuted?" Amy asked.

"Well, basically they were arguing and I was screwing in the fixtures, but with all their arguing, I didn't hear Tim because of the bickering. Peter must have caught me in the corner of his eye and shouted for me to get away from there and I jumped back just as Tim turned on the electrics…" Ty explained.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Amy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, got a bit of a headache from all the bickering but other than that I'm fine." He laughed.

"I can't believe those two, they were supposed to be trying to get on for the girls' sake! Guess that worked for like ten minutes. Sorry to get you involved Ty," Lou sympathised.

"Oh no worries, it was kind of entertaining for a while, its just the almost electrocution that wasn't entertaining! I'm glad Jack went to Lisa's tonight, because otherwise it would have been chaos up there!" he exclaimed.

"Oh god, I couldn't bare to imagine! Although, he wouldn't put up with their crap and you wouldn't have almost been electrocuted," Amy said.

"Seriously, I'm fine. Although from now on, I don't think I'm going to be building the loft with them two on their own any time soon!" he laughed.

"Well you won't have too much longer to have those two around, dads off on a rodeo next week and Peter is going home on Tuesday, so after that, it's just you and grandpa," Lou explained.

"To be honest, I prefer it like that! Me and Jack don't argue at all, we just get on with it, and even better – we don't electrocute each other," he joked.

Amy yawned and looked at the clock, "Right, we better get going, I'm knackered. Are you ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah I am. See you tomorrow Lou," Ty said.

"Alright guys, have a nice night. If you want, take home some of that lasagne that's in the fridge for later on or tomorrow if you want," Lou said.

"Cheers Lou," Ty replied. He got up and got the food from the fridge, while Amy said goodbye to her sister.

"I hate leaving you when no one else is here bar the girls, are you sure you're going to be okay?" Amy asked.

"Amy, I'll be fine. You go and spend some time with your husband. Besides, I am going to watch some law and order and have a glass of wine. Also, I have to be up early tomorrow because Peter is coming round early, so I need to make sure Katie is ready for him," She explained.

"Alright, I will see you tomorrow Lou. We will probably be over around lunch time, it's Ty's first morning off in a while," Amy informed her.

"Okay, do you want lunch here?" Lou asked.

"Nah, we will probably have that lasagne. See you tomorrow," Amy replied, giving her sister a hug. She walked through to the kitchen and got her jacket on, her and Ty both walked out of the house and over to Ty's truck. They got in and drove back to the trailer.

* * *

Once the pair of them had left, Georgie came downstairs and sat on the couch next to Lou, "Hey, erm mom?" She asked.

"Yeah sweetie?" Lou replied.

"You know this whole separation agreement?" Georgie asked quietly.

Lou sighed and looked at her daughter, "Yeah, you do know that it doesn't mean that me or your dad love you any less. We both love you and your sister so much, but it is better that we aren't together anymore. Now, I know that sounds horrible, but we tried for so long to make it work, and it just made us both so miserable and upset. I promise you that you won't see any less of your dad, the only difference is that he sleeps at the dude ranch. But even then, if the dude ranch is busy, he will stay in Amy's room. Georgie, you can't worry about this, I promise you that everything is going to be okay," She explained.

"No, I know… but… I heard dad and Tim arguing today in the loft about everything that was going on, and then again tonight, I heard them making sly remarks at each other. I'm scared that if Tim carries on, that dad won't want to come back and see us!" She exclaimed, looking like she was about to cry.

"Georgie, don't get upset. Your dad rarely listens to my dad anyway, I told my dad to back off as well. I won't let him come between you or your sister seeing your dad, because I know how important it is to have a father figure. I wish I had a father figure in my life. Honestly Georgie, don't worry about it. What do you say to me making a bag of popcorn and we watch a film together?" Lou asked, trying to cheer her up.

Georgie smiled and gave her mum a hug, "Thank you! That would be awesome, can we please watch School of Rock?" she asked.

"Yes of course, you go and get it ready while I go and make the popcorn," Lou replied, returning the hug to her daughter. Lou stood up and went through and made some popcorn while Georgie sorted out the film.

* * *

Tim and Casey pulled up to Big River and went inside, "You know Tim, you really need to lay off Peter. Look at what you told me about Lou wishing she had you in her life as a kid, you are going to end up pushing that man further and further away!" Casey exclaimed.

Tim looked at his feet, "I know, I know. I just get so frustrated with him, he never once tried to fight for his family!" he sighed.

"Tim, yes he did. Him and Lou just drifted, you know it and I know it. You want to know what I think?" she asked, lifting his head so he was looking at her.

"No, but I have a feeling you're going to tell me anyway!" Tim laughed.

"Too right I am, but I think you feel regret. I mean, you didn't have so much of a choice when you left, Jack pretty much forced you out. Whereas Peter and Lou decided to get a divorce off of their own backs, therefore choosing to end it. But, even though they have chosen it, it doesn't mean that they didn't fight for it. Just cut the man some slack." She exclaimed.

Tim sighed, "I guess you're right. It's just stupid. But I do understand why they've done it, but I think I just wish that they had stayed together. There is nothing more I regret than leaving my girls."

"I know that, and they know that. Come on, let's go and sit down. You've been working all day and are starting to get grouchy, did you not get chance to have your nap today?" She teased, lightening up the situation.

Tim shook his head and chuckled, "Shut up." They both laughed and walked through to the living room, where they put on the TV and relaxed for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the trailer, Amy was putting the lasagne in the fridge and getting a drink for the pair of them, "So were dad and Peter _really_ that bad?" Amy asked as she walked over to Ty, who was sat on the recliner. She passed him his beer and sat on his knee.

"Oh they were worse. Honestly, I feel so sorry for Peter. I can't believe how horrible your dad actually is to him!" he exclaimed.

"I know; it is bad isn't it? I mean, I know him and dad have never fully gotten on, but you would have thought that they would lay off each other, especially seeing as this whole separation is coming about." Amy sighed, "I just hope dad never ends up like that with you. I mean, I know he isn't great with you, but I don't think ive ever seen him as bad with you as he is with Peter?"

"No, he has never been that bad with me. Yeah, we have had our moments and everything but nothing major, I think its because I'm not an oil man," Ty joked.

"Yeah, that might be a factor," She laughed, "But no, seriously, I really hope he doesn't ever be like that with you. I promise you, if he ever starts like that, then I will put him in his place. I never want us to fight about my dad, ever. I know Lou and Peter have always argued about the way my dad treats him, so I promise that I will always stick by you."

"I love you," Ty said wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer to his chest. He kissed her head and said, "I wouldn't care about anything your dad says to me. I know that he just likes picking a fight and I know that I always have you right by my side."

"Yes, I will always be by your side, and don't you _ever_ forget that." Amy exclaimed, looking him in the eyes.

"I won't." Ty whispered, "Even though this family is pretty dysfunctional…" he started.

Amy laughed and interrupted him, "You can say that again!"

"Okay then," he laughed, "Even though this family is pretty dysfunctional, we all do look out for each other. I do just think that Tim doesn't want Georgie and Katie to go through what you and Lou went through as kids. The Bartlett-Fleming-Morris-Borden's are a real dysfunctional lot we?" He laughed.

"Yeah… We really are!" She replied, placing a kiss on his forehead.

They sat in silence for a while, just enjoying being with each other. They often liked just sitting in silence, they didn't need words, or constant chatter to be there for one another. After a while, Ty took a swig of his beer and said, "You know, I really am proud of you."

"What? Me? Why?" Amy asked, feeling slightly confused.

"Erm, are you forgetting about this little competition that you just so happened to win today? Or was it too mediocre for you, that you just completely forgot about it?" he teased.

"Oh yeah, well it wasn't really much. It was just things I have been doing near enough all my life," Amy replied modestly.

"Yeah, yeah… whatever. We both know how competitive you are! Plus, I find it cute that I'm married to the best cowgirl in Hudson," he smirked, placing a soft kiss upon her lips.

"Hmm… whatever. And yeah, you know me too well. But it was nice to get back to basics and do the things that I love again. I mean, I've not had chance to do anything like that since, well I think before my accident. It was really nice to be doing something for me though," She replied.

"Well, I am very proud of you. Your dad was too. Although, he probably didn't want to make a huge fuss, you know what he is like! I enjoyed watching you. It took me back to being besotted by that horsey girl who used to boss me around all the time," he teased.

Amy raised an eyebrow, "Hmm, really?" she asked.

"Yeah really." Ty replied, tilting his forehead and resting it against hers.

"Come on, lets get to bed," Amy suggested with a crook in her eyebrow.

Ty looked at the clock on the microwave, it was only 10, he looked at her and said, "But I'm not tir… oh, I get it, yeah come on. Let's go to bed." He replied and gave her a kiss. Amy stood up, took his hand and lead him across the trailer, to their bed.

 _The End._


End file.
